


Merry Christmas, I'm Yours.

by LookIntoMyTelescope



Series: Nikolay Is Here AU [1]
Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy, Voyná i mir | War and Peace - Leo Tolstoy
Genre: But shoutout to brittain ashford for the title yo, F/F, Femslash, I wrote this bc sleep deprivation enjoy, M/M, Never - Freeform, Smut, When will I stop hurting mary, but like angst, damn balaga for spiking the fuckin eggnog, holiday smut, sonyamary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 23:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12970980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LookIntoMyTelescope/pseuds/LookIntoMyTelescope
Summary: Mary is having issues getting comfortable with Sonya, but one holiday party at Marya D's and a vat of spiked eggnog help them work through that.///some abuse mentions, scarring, bruises, angst, and sexy times ahead be safe!Also this is part of the Nikolay AU, just set a year before around christmas.





	Merry Christmas, I'm Yours.

Sonya was pressing rough kisses to Mary’s neck as she laid her back on her couch. Sonya had just moved into her tiny apartment on the edge of town, and was now making out with her girlfriend, on a second-hand couch that reeked of tobacco smoke and stale beer. Mary winced at the odor, feeling like it was so different from the younger woman straddling her, gazing into her eyes with so much love that it made her face grow hot. This didn’t last long before Sonya steadied herself, gripping Mary’s sides lightly to give her a little balance. Mary shuttered in pain, her bruised ribs pulsing angrily under Sonya’s fingers. Mary covered up this small moment of agony by groaning loudly in the husky way she often did when she wanted to distract the ginger. 

 

“Feeling good Masha?” Sonya asked lowly, tilting her head teasingly. Mary was in a mild amount of pain, but she couldn’t tell Sonya. She nodded slowly, plastering a fake grin onto her face as she repressed the ache in her torso. 

As if she were aware of the pain on her girlfriend’s mind, Sonya brought her hands down to the hem of Mary’s sweater, looking into her dark grey eyes as if to ask for permission to take it off. Mary shook her head, and sighed.

 

“I can’t. I’m sorry.”

Sonya sat up and moved away from Mary, slightly dejected as her eyes sunk to the floor. She cleared her throat after a long, awkward pause. She started to speak sadly, not looking at Mary.

 

“I love you, you know that, right?”

Mary nodded, a sad smile cracking her somber expression.

“Of course. I love you too.”

 

“I just want you to know that I don’t care what your body looks like. I’ll still love you, even if you have crab claws where boobs should be.” She chortled to herself, making Mary grin a little.

“I just want you to be comfortable with me.”

 

Mary’s smile fell. She knew she wouldn’t be comfortable until the bruises healed. The bruises wouldn’t heal until she stopped getting new ones. Once her father died, she could stop getting hurt all the time, and as much as she hated herself for wanting the ailing man to die, she hated disappointing Sonya. Mary already knew her body would disappoint the younger woman, but the bursts of sickly purple, yellow, and green on her skin would add so much to Sonya’s plate that the woman already didn’t need. She already had to deal with a weakened Natasha, and her new photography job, and Mary’s anxiety, why did she have to deal with bruises, nightmares, and broken ribs? Maybe she’d realize that Mary was too much to deal with and leave. Mary shrank into herself at the thought, but instinctively knew that it would be best for the redhead to not be tied down by someone so plain and boring. Sonya got up from the couch and turned to Mary.

 

“Maybe it’s for the best, Marya’s party is in an hour, and she’ll kill me if we’re late. Remember to wear the ugly christmas sweater I got you, okay?” She spoke softly, not making eye contact with Mary.

 

After thirty minutes, Mary was her new sweater, looking at herself in the mirror by Sonya’s door. She never looked at her face, but her attention was on the sweater, which was dark green, with a frog on a unicycle on it. The frog was wearing a Santa hat, and the words  _ o shit waddup _ were emblazoned below the amphibian. Mary didn’t understand it, but Sonya insisted it was a “dank meme” and ordered matching sweaters for the both of them. A few minutes later, Sonya emerged from her room, her auburn hair in a messy bun, eyeliner done in a perfect cat-eye, and wearing an identical sweater over a crimson button down shirt. Mary glanced over her girlfriend appreciatively.

 

“Ready to go, Sonyushka? You look amazing.” She said, a bit flustered. She offered her hand to Sonya, and she took it, holding hands with her as they walked to Sonya’s old, rusted station wagon. 

  
  


It was just after sundown when they reached Marya Dmitrevna’s home, which already had a host of cars in front of it. Dolokhov’s busted up blue Jeep, Pierre’s prius with the tasteless Tolstoy bumper sticker, the Rostov family minivan, and Hélène’s small green corvette, which the older woman was just getting out of when Sonya and Mary pulled into the driveway. She was holding large jugs of vodka and whiskey, and grinned wildly at the two girls as they got out. She set the jugs on her front seat and whipped around to greet them.

 

“Sonyushka, Marushka, how are you?!” Hélène shrieked happily at the both of them, enveloping both of the girls in a huge hug. The girls both expressed how excited they were for the holidays while helping Hélène bring in the heavy jugs of alcohol. They entered Marya’s house, instantly greeted by loud Christmas music and garish decorations. There were throngs of people strewn around the entryway, and Mary’s eyes widened as she set the jugs down on the table, startled by the amount of people at the party. Sonya took notice of Mary’s hesitance and took her by the hand, squeezing it lightly to help dispel her anxiety. Mary relaxed a bit, and smiled sweetly at Sonya, who winked in reply, motioning at the mistletoe a few feet above the couple. Mary giggled, covering her mouth with her free hand, and Sonya held Mary’s jaw with her hand as she pulled Mary down, closing the space between the two. Their lips met and Sonya could hear Natasha aww-ing them in the background. Sonya broke the kiss with a giggle, and put her arms around Mary’s neck, standing on her tiptoes as she pressed small pecks to Mary’s face. Mary giggled in return and picked up Sonya, spinning her around before letting her down. Hélène whistled at the pair, winking as she sipped from her wine glass. Sonya broke away from Mary’s embrace, turning to greet her uncle and aunt, giving the jolly old man a tight hug, while nodding curtly at the stern, greying woman, who scowled in response before giving her attention to Nikolai, who had just walked in with a tall bearded man on his arm, who Sonya assumed was Vaska. Nikolai’s face lit up when he saw her, and he ran to her, picking her up in a bear hug.

 

“I missed you so much, cuz!” He emoted brightly, letting her down before motioning to the slightly startled young man next to him. 

 

“Sonya, this is Vaska, Vaska, this is my cousin Sonya,” Vaska offered his hand, and Sonya shook it. He nodded approvingly.

  
“Nice to meet you, Sonya. Kolya’s told me so much about you!” He said, his expression calming considerably. Nikolay looked around.

 

“Where’s Mary? I need to meet her, maybe give her the  _ Shovel Talk _ ,” He said impishly, winking in Sonya’s direction as she paled.

 

“Nikolushka, I don’t think that’s the best idea, parties already make her so nervous,” She shrugged, leading her cousin to where she saw her girlfriend last. But Mary was nowhere to be seen. She spotted Anatole from across the table, and ran up to him.

 

“Hey, Kuragin. Have you seen my girlfriend?” She said in a huff. She did not like Anatole, and she always treated him like talking to him was a great inconvenience. Anatole nodded brightly, and pointed in the direction of the kitchen.

 

“I saw her go into the kitchen, I think she was getting eggnog, but I’m not sure if that’s a good idea, what with Balaga around tonight. Just make sure she drinks some water afterwards, hangovers are atrocious!” He exclaimed lightly, trying to help. Sonya sighed and turned away from him, heading into the kitchen. Balaga was notorious for spiking the eggnog every year, so nobody drank it, knowing the strength of the liquor he would dump into the massive bowl, so that some unsuspecting lightweight might drink it and get massively drunk. Sure enough, Sonya found Mary leaning against a wall, finishing what looked like a big glass of eggnog. She lifted her head, and her eyes met Sonya’s. Nikolai pushed past Sonya and walked up to Mary.

 

“Hello Mary, I’m Nikolai. I’ve wanted to meet you for so long, you make Sonyushka so damn happy, and I’m glad she has someone that treats her as well as you in her life!” He shouted over the crowd, making an unprepared Mary jump in the process. Sonya ran up to her and Nikolai, sidling up to the taller woman, putting her arm around her waist. She pressed a kiss to Mary’s cheek.

 

“Nikolai, you’re frightening her, quiet down a little.” She said gently, looking concerned.

 

Nikolai shrunk into himself a bit.

 

“Sorry. Still, welcome to the family. I’m sure Mom and Dad will love you.”

Mary nodded.

 

“It’s really nice to meet you. Sorry if I’m a bit nervous.” She shrugged apologetically, looking at the frame of his glasses to feign eye contact. He laughed softly.

 

“It’s completely alright, Mary.” He said, nodding slightly.

Mary turned away to go get herself more eggnog, and Sonya was going to stop her, but she hadn’t seen Balaga, so maybe he didn’t have the chance to spike the drink yet.

 

Sonya soon found out that she was massively wrong. Thirty minutes later, Mary was teetering and tripping over her own feet, giggling to herself as she sauntered up shakily to Sonya. 

 

“Hey babe, wassup. You’re so- You’re so goddamn prettttttyyyy” She slurred, sliding her hands onto the shorter woman’s hips. Sonya smacked her hands away lightly. She took Mary by the hand and lead her into her old bedroom. Mary sat on the bed, and struck a pose that was not dissimilar to Hélène when she was trying to seduce Marya. Sonya rolled her eyes, grinning widely. Mary pulled Sonya down onto her lap, grabbing her hips lightly.

 

“Kitten, I’m sorry if I haven’t been given you what you want lately. I’m just sooooo scared.” She mumbled, pressing whiskey scented kisses to Sonya’s neck. Sonya was a bit fazed by how forward Mary was being, but pulled away.

 

“Why are you scared?”

 

“Because I know you won’t- won’t like my body, with how skinnnnyyy I am, and all the bruises,” Mary responded, saying the last part nonchalantly. Sonya tilted her head questioningly. 

 

“What bruises?”

 

Mary lifted the hem of her sweater over her head, getting caught in there. Sonya helped her find her way out, then took in the sight of Mary’s chest. There were dark and yellow bruises blooming across her ribs, some of which jutted out at weird angles from poorly set breaks. There were deep pink scars across her stomach and shoulders, speaking of how poorly she was treated by her father. It was way more than just words. Sonya knew about the words, and now her eyes grew wide with horror, not at the older woman’s body, but at her suffering. The shock subsided, being replaced by extreme anger. She looked into Mary’s sad, heavily dilated eyes, who slumped over sadly.

 

“You- You hate me now,” She said. It was a statement rather than a question. 

 

Sonya repressed her anger and gingerly embraced her girlfriend.

 

“No. I don’t hate you Masha, I could never. You’re so beautiful. Do those hurt?”  She asked, hazel eyes full of concern. 

 

Mary nodded glumly.

 

“Masha, did I hurt you earlier?” She asked slowly, trying to make eye contact with a depressed Mary.

 

She nodded, frowning slightly, refusing to look Sonya in the eye. Sonya kissed her on the forehead, and laid her down on the bed, and pulled the covers over her.

 

“Mary, I’ll be back in a bit with some water and painkillers. There are some night clothes in the closet if you need them. We’re gonna spend the night, and go home in the morning.”

 

“But what about my father?”

 

“Do you seriously think I’ll let you go back into that house? I think the old bastard can go a while without using you as a punching bag!” Sonya shouted angrily. Mary saddened even more, closing her eyes as Sonya left the room. 

 

The next morning, Mary woke up to a pounding headache. Every movement or sound seemed to make it worse. She turned over to come face to face with a sleeping Sonya. She looked so peaceful when she slept, a light smile gracing her freckled face. She was sleeping in just her green frog sweater, the oversized sweater giving her sweater paws that were wrapped around Mary. Mary looked down at her outfit and was horrified. She was in just her bra and sweatpants, her bruises taunting her as she tried to move to get her sweater before realizing that Sonya was wearing it as nightclothes.

 

Mary sat up slowly, and turned her attention to her bedside table, where there was a couple of pills and a large glass of water. She popped the pills and gulped down the water. A few minutes later, Mary felt well enough to lay back down, cuddling Sonya. Sonya woke up at some point, and held on tightly, making Mary wince, uttering an  _ OW _ . Sonya mumbled a quick apology, her hold loosening. She opened her eyes, gazing right into Mary’s. Mary tried to hide her torso with her hands, and Sonya took both of them into hers gently. 

 

“It’s okay, I’ve seen you already. You don’t have to hide things from me. You know that.”

Sobs started wracking Mary’s body, making her shake uncontrollably.

 

“I...d-didn’t… mean to…I....j-just”

 

Sonya wiped her tears away, and kissed her on the cheek.

 

“I know, you probably didn’t want to make me worry. I am worried, and I want you to move in with me.”

 

“...What?”

 

“My apartment is tiny and I’m not that rich, but I want to protect you. I want to make sure that you’ll be okay.”

 

“Sonyushka, I don’t know if I can. My father-” Mary stuttered, but Sonya cut her off.

 

“Your father can’t do shit. You’re 26, Nikolay lives with Pierre now, and you’ve told me you don’t want his money. You’re free. Come live with me.” She insisted, squeezing her hand reassuringly. Mary looked down guiltily. 

 

“But he needs me.”

Sonya shook her head.

 

“He has doctors, and Bourienne, and servants. He will be fine if you aren’t there.”

Mary’s heart dropped.

 

“Sonya, I couldn’t deal with the guilt. He’s ailing.”

Sonya smirked in that mischievous, lopsided way.

 

“He’s sick, alright. It doesn’t matter, he doesn’t love you if he lays his hands on you. He’s an old asshole that can’t appreciate someone as selfless and loving as you. You deserve to live a happy life.” Mary looked down, slightly angry, not at Sonya, but herself.

 

“No. I don’t. I don’t even deserve you.”

 

Sonya’s heart leapt in her throat.

 

“Mary, I love you. You do deserve to live a good life, hopefully with me,” 

 

Mary looked into the ginger’s eyes, and leaned in, kissing her desperately, as if she needed her more than air. She balled the collar of Sonya’s sweater into her fists. Sonya grabbed Mary’s waist lightly, as not to hurt her, as Mary laid Sonya down on the bed, crawling onto her, straddling her lightly. Mary broke the kiss, lifting the hem of her sweater over Sonya’s head. Mary was surprised to see Sonya wasn’t wearing a bra, and Mary looked away shamefully, before Sonya took a hand off her waist, and guided her face back to her.

 

“It’s okay Masha. You can look if you want.”

Mary’s face grew hot as her eyes scanned over Sonya’s body. Her curves and stomach were soft and pale, her breasts rounded, slightly covered by loosened strands from her bun. Her shoulders had tons of dark orange freckles spread across them like stars in the sky. Mary swallowed nervously.

 

“I’m sorry, you’re just...so beautiful, I’m not really sure what to do.” Mary shrugged.

 

“Just do what you think is right, and I’ll let you know if I like it, baby” She smirked, winking.

 

Mary moved to straddle only one of Sonya’s legs, placing one between her legs to apply a bit of pressure as she moved to kiss her again, causing Sonya to moan into the kiss as Mary slid her tongue into her mouth, letting Sonya taste the remains of the spiked eggnog. Mary broke the kiss, pressing light kisses to her jaw, then to the shell of her ear. She whispered into the younger woman’s ear, her voice gaining an uncommon husk with her growing arousal.

 

“Anything you want me to do next, Kitten?”

 

Sonya whimpered quietly, grinding her hips against Mary’s leg in attempt to get some much needed pressure. Mary nodded shakily, as if she understood. But then she stopped. 

 

“Kitten, you need to tell me, or I won’t know.” She muttered into Sonya’s ear, biting the shell slightly as Sonya bucked into her knee desperately. Mary grinned nervously as Sonya huffed.

 

“I want you to fuck me, Mashenka.  _ Please _ ,” She begged, face reddening with the embarassment as Mary slid Sonya’s panties down her legs and threw them of the bed hastily, spreading her legs slightly. Mary trailed kisses and gentle bites down her stomach and on the curve of her hip, which made Sonya grip the sheets on the bed so tightly that her knuckles turned white. Mary then moved her attention to Sonya’s inner thighs, biting and sucking until there were red and purple marks gracing the smooth, pallid skin. Sonya had enough with the teasing and cried out.

 

“Mash-Mashenka, P-please I need you!”

 

“Alright, sweet Kitten”

 

Mary swept her tongue over Sonya’s clit, making the smaller woman shutter as Mary clumsily attempted to eat her out.

 

“You d-do it in circles M-Masha,” Sonya shrieked, grabbing and lightly pulling at Mary’s hair as she corrected herself, her tongue circling the clit slowly, gradually building speed as Sonya bucked her hips uncontrollably.  She gently slid a finger into her core, reveling in how it made Sonya shake with pleasure before adding another, moving them in and out slowly, bending them slightly. Sonya seemed to be fighting a losing battle with her body, but her orgasm won over when Mary wrapped those lips, those perfect lips around her clit, sucking on it. Sonya felt hazy as waves of pleasure echoed through her body. Mary waited for her to snap out of it, before bringing her into a tight embrace. 

 

“That was amazing, Masha,” Sonya breathed as she pressed a kiss to her forehead.

 

“I’m glad you enjoyed it.” Mary smiled warmly.

 

“Your turn now, Mashenka,” Sonya sneered, smirking as she sat up, pinning Mary to the bed frame as she undid the older woman’s bra with one hand. Mary reddened, but Sonya wrapped her lips around a rosy nipple, sucking and licking slightly as Mary arched her back slightly. Sonya already knew this was going to be so much fun.

 

The two women laid back on the bed. They were wrapped around each other, naked and panting heavily. There was a knock on the bedroom door and the girls rushed to pull the sheet over. 

 

“Come in!” Mary gleefully yelled at the guest behind the door. Hélène poked her head through, her grin becoming increasingly more base as she could smell the sex in the air, and saw that both girls were naked and cuddling.

 

“Well,, I was going to call you two down to brunch, but it looks as if you two have already eaten.”

She snarked, chuckling wildly at her own joke, as Mary and Sonya lay there stunned. 

 

“I’m kidding. But seriously Marya wants you two downstairs in five minutes or she’ll come up herself. You don’t want that,” She said, tsking and shaking her head slowly as she backed out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

 

Mary and Sonya exchanged glances, then rushed out of bed to get ready. Rounds Three through Ten would have to wait.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> As always, leave some kudos and comments and hmu on tumblr @mx-indie


End file.
